User talk:Rod12
Batman Hi, thanks for your comments. Image uploads are working okay for me. Are you getting an error message? Please don't create pages that only say "Coming Soon." The nature of a wiki is that links appear as red until an actual article is created for them. There's no rush to start an empty page. —Scott (talk) 03:11, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what to tell you about images. If you can be more specific, I might be able to help, but images are loading just fine for me. You might want to seek support from the developers of your web browser. :As for Burton/Schumacher, the films all fit into the same continuity, so they're really the same version of the character, albeit played by three different actors. —Scott (talk) 03:59, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Help category for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 18:31, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Hey i adopted this wiki because it went inactive. Feel free to create any pages related to Batman. Instead of coming soon for a character can you please put There we go. type {Infobox Movie Character} but with double {{. Where possible instead of making new pages for batman and joker etc could you add a new section to the already exsisting pages for film versions. cheers Doomlurker 19:02, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Downtime Apparently some wikia URLs were down. I sent a problem report and they sorted it. Doomlurker 16:12, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Movie Character infobox Click edit on the Batman (Christian Bale) page and see what i've done. for each section you need to put |real name= or whatever the section title is. Please add the rest of the information fo the page. (PS i changed the title of the page incase Bale is replaced in the Nolan series later on. This way it defines clearly which Batman we are talking about.]] Doomlurker 19:59, 23 February 2008 (UTC) RE:Lack of edits Not a problem about the lack of edits. I don't mind if info is from wikipedia as long as there is info and its accurate. Doomlurker 18:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks, erm with Liam Neeson and Ken Watanbe you can put them as the characters you listed but add a section to make it clear that Ra's was a decoy and that Henri was the real Ghul. Doomlurker 19:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gordon Don't worry too much about the characterstics just put what you know (gender, hair and eyes). As for the picture i will upload one as there is no image called james gordon 5.jpg. For future reference click the link in red that will show up on the infobox and upload the file. Oh yeah can you sign your message with four tildes (this is a tilde ~) just makes it easier for me to reply Doomlurker 19:39, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I righted some stuff with Henri Ducard (Liam Neeson) and changed the name cos its like the Batman Pages you dont call it Batman/Bruce Wayne because it explains in the article. So when you make Ra's Al Ghul's decoy page call it Ra's Al Ghul (Ken Watanbe) Then as long as it is explained that he was a decoy in the article it doesn't matter. Doomlurker 17:29, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Categorisation Please categorize all of your pages and images. For images type in square brackets - Doomlurker 19:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Featured article Don't know if you noticed but i added something new to the home page, the featured article. Feel free to vote for the article for May here: Forum: Featured Article Doomlurker 16:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Start of a new month, vote for June's featured article at the link above! Doomlurker 19:17, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Michael Caine You just had to put (i've done this) it now works. Looks good for now though. Doomlurker 15:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Trailer Yeh the film looks like its gonna rock. I've looked and edited the pages. Doomlurker 15:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Start of a new month again, vote for July's featured article at Forum:Featured Article! Doomlurker 17:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow wiki Sure i'll help out, we're getting a network goin here on DC heroes! Lol787878 has made The Flash wiki and theres this and now a Green Arrow one! Doomlurker 20:23, 9 June 2008 (UTC) hi Thank you ill take a look atit and the flash wiki was mostly doomlurkers work. Staff page That would be a good idea and i will continue to help on your wiki. Doomlurker 18:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) July's featured article is... Mr. Freeze! vote for August's featured article here! Doomlurker 19:11, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Skin of this wiki Can you see the Dark Knight Skin for this wiki? its dark blue and has a Nolan batsymbol for the logo. If you cant go into your personal settings and click skin, then tick a box saying something like let admin overwrite skin choice. cos the site looks pretty good right now. Doomlurker 00:42, 29 July 2008 (UTC) hey Hey mate how are things going? I will be quite busy soon but will still get on to edit here and on the other JLA sites. Sorry about lack of edits on your sites. Doomlurker 23:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) My actual name is Adam. Yeah there is just so much editing here that i login then have to check everything that has been changed. I'm not sure how to protect individual sections the only way i know is to protect the whole page meaning no one could then edit it. Doomlurker 20:28, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Rod Two-Face is dead look at the batman 3 page and any word from CM? --Doomlurker 17:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I know, Batman 3 is becoming a pain, i blocked that guy, thnks for editing it back, tell me when you request MM wiki and ill request Hawkman, will make the pages soon on the flash when i get free time. Doomlurker 19:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Batman 3 Mr. Wood has been banned he has edited before but nothing so major that i could justly ban him but this tipped it. Doomlurker 21:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Cheers... i dunno why people don't just leave it alone but oh well. Doomlurker 18:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) GO TO BATMAN 3 TALK PAGE NOW!!! There is something there you must see--Wolf master 20:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Rod12 and also give my thanks to Doomlurker as well also I do have a question, when wll I be a staff member will it be today Wolfmaster 3:24, 22 December 2008 *Thanks for the position. It will be used well. and yes when will we become ones?--Lord EggHead (I'm an Agent of Chaos) 21:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Thank you for the lists of responsibilities --Wolf master 21:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Stuff Firstly Batsuit should be made about the comics. Nitrobot has been blocked. i have deleted the pages for now, if they are recreated redirect them to the batsuit nolan films pages. What pisses me off is that even over the holidays some people cant help but ruin it. Doomlurker 17:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wolf master Hello it's me I was just wondering what kind of responsiblities I have as a Staff member--Wolf master 14:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *Thank you for the lists of responsibilities --Wolf master 21:52, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Batman 3 Due to frequent vandalism of the Batman 3 page i have protected it so if you hear any news about it that isnt on the page send me a message with a link or the news and i will post it. Thanks Doomlurker 16:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New year --Wolf master 01:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Well its the same principle as Smallville the characters appeared in the show so get a page on the site so i think its fine to have the page on both but i put it on here because it is from The Batman and it belongs on yours cos its MM. Doomlurker 17:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think that Lygris deserves to be staff the amount of brilliant work he has been doing. Doomlurker 18:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you I really appreciate it and will endeavor to improve the wikia. --Lygris 18:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Favourite DC heroes That's a question I do not think about much, I suppose it is a mixture of Batman, Nightwing, Captain Atom, Question and Batman Beyond.--Wolf master 21:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Stubs People think they are important, if i delete them they will be made again. I can understand Jean Paul. You can finish the pages on the Aquaman wiki about the Legion if thats alright. Nice work on the green lantern wiki. Doomlurker 20:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC)